Drôle de vie - Starker
by ChocolatB
Summary: Recueil de one shot sur le couple Stark-Parker. Peut contenir du spoil. L'image de couverture appartient à RDJlock (twitter et instagram).
1. Tu me manques

Hey ! Voici le premier one shot Starker.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Tony manque à Peter.  
Aucun spoil, pourrait se situer n'importe quand hors film.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Peter avait comme à son habitude fait une ronde dans son quartier pour éviter que les choses tournent mal ou tout simplement pour aider des passants comme par exemple aider une vieille femme à traverser la route.

L'homme araignée s'ennuyait ferme depuis quelques jours et pour cause, son petit ami Tony Stark alias Iron Man était en voyage d'affaires en Allemagne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tony lui manquait horriblement, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et passer la meilleur nuit de sa vie juste après lui avoir dis. Hélas les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient étaient par sms et encore avec le décalage horaire, c'était dur.

C'était donc tout patraque qu'il rentra chez lui. Il passa discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre et essaya de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Tante May.

Il rampa sur le plafond jusqu'à sa porte et la ferma tout doucement. Il se retourna vers son lit tout en enlevant son costume et se retint de hurler en voyant une personne qui le fixait sur son lit.

« To-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en Allemagne jusqu'à dimanche soir !

\- J'ai raccourci le voyage, tu me manquais trop. J'ai laissé Happy là bas, il va se charger de tout.

\- Oh Tony, tu m'as aussi manqué ! » Tout en disant cela, Peter sauta dans les bras de son petit ami.

Tony commença à passer ses mains sur le corps à Peter (qui rappelons le n'a plus son costume donc est en sous-vêtement).

« Tony stop. On peut pas faire ca ici. Et si Tante May nous entendait ?

\- T'inquiètes pas bébé elle est pas là pour le reste de la soirée, elle est sortie avec des amies à elle. » L'homme de fer continua à caresser le corps de son petit ami tout en déposant des petits bisous dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Oh, co-comment tu as.. fait pour qu'elle sort ... pi-pile ce jour-là ? Demanda Peter tout en gémissant.

\- Mhh quelques coup de fil par ci par là. »

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit du plus jeune. Peter sur Tony, ils se regardaient avec amour. Ils avaient eu l'impression d'être séparé depuis des lustres.

« Je t'aime Tony.

\- Je t'aime ma petite araignée » Et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

§§§

Voilà la fin du premier os, elle est pas ouf mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! À bientôt pour un nouvel os !


	2. Adieu SPOIL ENDGAME

Hey ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le 2e one shot. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'expérimente le style que j'ai utilisé pour cet os.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Poème écrit par Peter pour l'enterrement de son petit ami : Tony Stark. Spoil Endgame.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

J'étais devenu poussière dans tes bras,  
Pour moi, quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées  
Pour toi, 5 ans étaient passés,  
Mais malgré cela, tu n'avais pas arrêté de penser à moi.

Quand tu m'as vue au milieu du champ de bataille  
J'ai perçu que malgré cette pagaille,  
Tes yeux s'illuminer d'un espoir nouveau  
Et je me suis dit putain qu'est-ce que t'es beau.

Tout au long du combat  
Mon attention n'était tournée que vers toi,  
Malgré ma mission de protéger le gant  
Je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Puis on a été éloigné  
Mes sens se sont alertés,  
Le côté de Thanos a commencé à devenir poussière  
Et je t'ai vu la, à terre.

Mon coeur c'est subitement arrêté,  
Tu ne pouvais pas mourir toi,  
Tu étais blessé, carbonisé,  
Tu m'as dit je t'aime pour la dernière fois.

Je t'aime Tony, repose en paix.

Ton amour pour toujours,  
Ta petite araignée de quartier, PP

§§§

Peter fixait l'enveloppe où il avait écrit ses mots. Il venait de la déposer sur le dessus de fleur qui flottait dans l'eau où il y avait le réacteur de Tony ou les mots "Preuve que Tony Stark à un coeur" étaient inscrit dessus.

Il le regardait s'éloigner avec tous ses amis réunit.

Comme il aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

Adieu Tony...

§§§

Voilà, c'est la fin... j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu malgré ce niveau exceptionnel que j'ai en écriture de poème (noté l'ironie). Bref ! A bientôt pour un prochain one shot !


	3. Observation matinale

Hey ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le 3e os de ce recueil ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Un grand merci pour vos ajouts en fav et alerte ! Et un grand merci à la personne anonyme pour le review !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Peter se réveille d'un cauchemar et pour se rendormir, il observe Tony.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Il devait être cinq heures du matin quand dans la chambre du couple Stark-Parker, le plus jeune commença à se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar sur quoi ? Et bien, il rêvait de la mort. Partout autour de lui et surtout la mort de Tony qui se tenait au centre du cauchemar.

Peter ne savait pas pourquoi il rêvait de ça. Mais c'était comme ça depuis quelques jours et il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer.

L'homme araignée secoua sa tête pour arrêter de penser à des choses sombres et son regard se porta sur la personne dormant en face de lui : Tony Stark alias Iron Man.

Il dormait paisiblement loin de tous les soucis de la vie réelle, loin de son rôle de super-héros.

Il avait un visage angélique. Vu comme ça, personne ne pourrait se dire que la journée il lâche pic sur pic et des phrases rempli de sarcasmes.

Peter rigola en se disant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait tout chez lui, même ses innombrables défauts, en faite il adorait surtout ses défauts. Sans ça, Tony ne serait pas ... Tony !

Le plus jeune se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait pensé à autre chose.

Il posa sa main sur la joue du plus âgé et la caressa doucement, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il alla jusqu'à la bouche et toucha ses lèvres semi entrouverte. Il senti un léger souffle sur ses doigts.

Après un bâillement, le rouge et bleu retira sa main, s'étira et se dit qu'il devrait essayer de se rendormir.

Peter regarda une dernière fois son bel amant et se blotti dans ses bras pour se rendormir.

En espérant que cette fois, il fasse des rêves remplie de Tony.

§§§

Voilà pour le 3e os ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Si jamais vous voulez un os starker spécifique, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews ! À bientôt


	4. J'aurais dû te protéger

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une quatrième partie de ce recueil !

Un grand merci pour avoir ajouté mon recueil en alert et fav !

Rating : T

Résumé : Peter se retrouve gravement blessé suite à une mission et Tony s'en veut. Pourrait se situer après homecoming.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

_New York Presbyterian Hospital_  
_00h54_, _service_ _de nuit_

« Vite, il faut le mettre sous respirateur, et faire une transfusion de sang. On a plus de temps à perdre ! S'écria un médecin.

\- Docteur, nous le perdons ! S'exclama un autre.

\- Préparez le défibrillateur. Allez un, deux, trois, on dégage ! Encore une fois, un, deux, trois, on dégage !  
Accroche toi petit.

\- Docteur ça ne marche pas !

\- Augmentez la charge. Encore, allez, un, deux, trois, on dégage ! »

Un bip signifiant que le coeur repartait se fit entendre dans la salle. Les médecins soufflèrent de soulagement. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le réanimer, ils n'auraient pas donné cher pour leur carrière.

Le jeune garçon sur le lit d'opération avait été emmené par Tony Stark. Tous les deux blessés, mais le plus jeune l'était plus et inconscient.

Iron man les avait suppliés de le sauver coûte que coûte. Déjà voir le grand Tony Stark était insolite mais supplié alors que ce n'était pas dans son habitude, l'était plus. Son regard était tellement remplie de tristesse, de désespoir, de peur que les médecins s'était promis de tout faire pour le sauver.

Quand ils finirent de s'occuper du patient. Ils sortirent de la salle pour allez prévenir monsieur Stark.

Tony était toujours là, mais était accompagné d'une femme, sûrement la mère ou proche du blessé.

Dès qu'il vit les médecins, Tony se leva et se précipita vers eux pour demander des nouvelles.

« Alors ? I..il va bien ? Vous av..avez pu le sau-sauver ?

\- Son état est stable maintenant. Son coeur a lâché, mais nous avons pu le relancer. Il est actuellement sous transfusion sanguine, il a un bras dans le plâtre ainsi que des bandages autour de ses côtes. Nous lui avons également retiré la balle et recousu l'endroit touché. Il devrait se réveiller sous peu. Vous pourrez aller dans sa chambre dans une vingtaine de minutes à peu près, le temps qu'on l'installe. »

Le soulagement se lit dans les yeux de l'homme de fer ainsi que de la femme qui était là.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le siège et se prit la tête dans ses mains. La femme posa une main sur l'épaule du plus âgé et Tony leva la tête pour la regarder et prit la parole :

« Madame Parker, je suis vraiment désolé. Ce-c'est moi qui aurais du me prendre l'attaque pas lui... pa..pas Peter...

\- Je sais monsieur Stark... je vous en veut de ne pas avoir assez protégé mon neveu... mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il aille bien et qu'il se réveille. »

Stark la regarda quelque peu choquer. Il s'attendait tellement à ce qu'elle le tue. Qu'elle lui crache à la figure ses quatre vérités sur lui, sur le fait qu'il n'est pas protégé son neveu et sur ce qu'elle pensait de leur relation à Peter et lui, mais rien.

Il acquiesça ses paroles et tout deux retournèrent dans leurs pensées.

Tony repensa à la mission qu'ils avaient eux. Elle devait être simple de base. C'était juste une mission de repérage sur une île découverte depuis peu. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à être piégé et attaqué par un groupe d'hommes armée jusqu'aux dents. Fury les avait prévenus d'une éventuelle présence humaine sur l'île mais, pas ça.

Les deux super-héros avaient vite pris le dessus sur les ennemis mais avaient baissé la garde à un moment.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'hommes ennemis, Iron Man et Spider Man étaient épuisés et légèrement blessés mais ils devaient tous les arrêtés.

Quand un homme pointa son arme vers la tête à Tony, il actionna la gâchette et tira. Peter se jeta devant lui pour se prendre la balle à sa place et se la prit en plein ventre.

Tony fou de rage abattu l'homme d'un rayon laser.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il courut vers Peter, demanda à Karen son état et le transporta d'urgence dans un hôpital de New York.

Depuis que Peter avait été emmené dans la salle d'opération, Tony n'avait pas bougé et entre temps, May Parker était venu le rejoindre.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Tony et May allèrent dans la chambre attribué à Peter.

Chacun des deux se mit au bord du lit et lui prirent une main en attendant son réveil.

Vers 5h du matin, May du partir pour se préparer pour le boulot. Elle demanda à Tony de la tenir au courant.

Une fois May partie, Tony se mit sur la chaise à côté du lit tout en continuant à tenir la main de son amant. Il souffla en laissant quitter la tension qu'il avait depuis l'accident. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assoupit.

§§§

Peter ouvra légèrement les yeux et gémit sous la douleur ressenti. Il était vivant et dans un sale état. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir ou il se trouvait et fur rassuré de voir qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il senti une pression sur sa main et regarda d'ou ça venait. Il sourit en voyant la main de Tony accroché à la sienne.

Le milliardaire s'était endormi en attendant le réveil du plus jeune. Quand il senti sa main bougé, il se réveilla et vit Peter le regarder en souriant. Tony écarquilla les yeux et commença à déblatérer des excuses :

« Pete... je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement . C'est moi qui aurais dû me prendre le coup. Pas toi. J'aurais dû te protéger et pas l'inverse.

\- Chht. Si c'était à la refaire je le referais. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi Tony » Peter eu un peu de mal à parler à cause de la douleur.

Iron Man écarquilla les yeux sous sa réponse, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, pas même les Avengers enfin ce qui restait des Avengers.

Il lut dans les yeux de Peter tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. À cet instant, Tony se promit de tout faire pour que cet amour reste et faire en sorte de protéger le plus jeune coûte que coûte, qu'importe la situation.

Il s'approcha doucement du convalescent et l'embrassa chastement.

« Je t'aime Peter. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait. »

§§§

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que l'os vous a plu ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas !

N'oubliez pas si vous avez des suggestions d'os Starker faites le en review ou en message privé ! À bientôt !


	5. Malade

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le cinquième one shot ! Un GRAND merci pour les ajouts en fav et/ou alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Rating : M car /!\ allusion sexuelle. /!\

Résumé : Peter est malade donc Tony lui rend visite et compte bien prendre soin de lui !

Bonne lecture !

§§§

Tony était dans son laboratoire seul. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu la visite de Peter mais ne s'en inquiétait pas, il devait sûrement être allé chez son copain Ned pour construire il ne savait quoi.

Il était entrain de modifier les arcs à pulsations de son armure pour que les décharges soient plus puissantes quand F.R.I.D.A.Y. l'interrompit :

« Patron, madame Parker a appelé pour vous prévenir que monsieur Parker est malade, la grippe d'après ce qu'elle a dis et que donc il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui et les prochains jours. »

Tony arrêta subitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son Pete était malade. Il devait absolument lui rendre visite. Surtout que comme May travaillait, Peter allait se retrouver seul et ça il en était hors de question.

Il nettoya ses mains avec un vieux chiffon, sorti de son laboratoire et alla se préparer. Avant ça, il demanda à son interface :

« F.R.I.D.A.Y. trouve moi des remèdes contre la grippe, je veux pouvoir le guérir au plus vite.

\- Tout de suite patron. »

Une fois prêt et des informations sur les remèdes contre la grippe, Tony revêtit son armure et s'envola d'abord vers un herboriste, d'ailleurs celui-là ne se remettra jamais de la visite du grand Tony Stark ! Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin et s'envola cette fois-ci direction chez Peter.

Arrivé devant, il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur May qui sembla vraiment très ravie de le voir... Elle qui pensait que le message allait l'empêcher de venir voir son neveu, c'était raté.

« Bonjour monsieur Stark, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous le savez très bien donc évité de me faire gaspiller ma salive pour rien.

\- Je suis la maîtresse de maison donc si je veux, je ne vous laisse pas entrer.

\- Oui, mais vous allez bientôt aller travailler et il est hors de question que Peter reste tout seul donc vous allez me laisser entrer et m'occuper de Peter. »

May le fusilla du regard, mais le détourna vite vaincu. Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer.

« Je lui ai monté de la soupe avant donc pas besoin de lui donner plus à manger. Je vais y aller. Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de mon neveu Monsieur Stark sinon même votre armure ne pourra pas vous sauver. »

Tony acquiesça légèrement terrifié, quand elle le voulait, May Parker pouvait se montrer terrifiante.

Elle partit donc travailler et Tony se retrouva seul dans l'entrée. Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer une tisane au romarin. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lui avait dit que c'était très bon contre la grippe.

Il mit la tasse sur un petit plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de son araignée.

Tony ouvrit la porte, il faisait légèrement sombre dans la chambre, il plissa le nez sous l'odeur de fennec qu'il y avait. Il alla à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Peter sous la couette gémit de froid.

« Tante May ferme cette fenêtre.

\- Je ne crois pas Pete. Ça sent le fennec ici.

\- Tony ?!

\- Le seul et l'unique. Je suis venue prendre soin de toi ma petite araignée. »

Peter soupira de joie. L'Iron Man posa le plateau sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit du malade et eut un regard de dégoût pour la soupe qui avait l'air immangeable.

« Pete, je t'ai préparé une tisane au romarin, c'est très bon contre la grippe donc je vais t'asseoir doucement et t'aider à boire d'accord ? »

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse mais cela lui suffit. Tony leva délicatement Peter par les aisselles, mit plusieurs coussins pour le maintenir et l'assit. Il avait vraiment une tête de malade, il avait le teint extrêmement pâle et il transpirait. Bref, il était vraiment pas bien.

Une fois bien assis confortablement, Tony l'aida à boire doucement la tisane. Au début, Peter eut un grognement de dégoût, mais finalement, il ne trouva pas le breuvage si mauvais. Une fois la tasse finie, l'homme de fer le réinstalla comme il était avant.

« F.R.I.D.A.Y. m'a aussi dit qu'un massage à l'huile essentielle de cinnamomum camphora te fera aussi du bien. Et ne me demande ce que c'est le cinnamomun camphora, dans ton état tu comprendrais rien. Donc je vais te masser le thorax et le dos. Je vais t'enlever ton gros pull très sexy et je commence par le thorax. »

Tony lui enleva son pull, étala de l'huile sur ses mains et commença à masser. Peter avait l'air d'aimer vu les petits soupir qu'il lâchait. Il avait aussi les yeux fermé et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Si t'était pas malade, j'aurais presque bandé devant cette scène.

\- To-Tony ! Dis pas ce genre de chose !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, j'ai pas le droit de dire que mon homme est bandant même malade ?

\- Con-continue à masser sans commentaire s'il te plaît... »

Peter n'obtint pas de réponse mise à part un sourire extrêmement pervers de la part du plus âgé.

Une fois le thorax massé, Tony le mit sur le ventre et refit les mêmes gestes sur le dos.

« Hmmm Tony t'as vraiment des doigts de fée !

\- Je sais ! Et je pense qu'ils seront bien mieux autre part en ce moment tu crois pas ?

\- STOP ! »

Peter était complètement rouge de gêne devant les commentaires de Tony. Surtout, que son corps malgré affaiblie réagissait encore à ces allusions et aux doigts de fée de Tony.

D'ailleurs Tony lui, était mort de rire intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait taquiner son amant. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il abusait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter.

Après cela, il ne fit plus trop de commentaire au grand plaisir de Peter qui avait pu se calmer.

Le massage fini, Tony retourna Peter et lui mit un nouveau pull. L'homme araignée se cala bien sur les coussins et sous la couette. Il était fatigué et se sentait légèrement mieux.

« Bon, aller dort. A ton réveil je serais là ma petite araignée.

\- Hmm oui, je vais essayer de me reposer. »

Tony embrassa le front du plus jeune et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il était allé chercher.

Avant de complètement s'endormir, Peter ajouta :

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu viens jouer aux infirmiers ! »

Et Tony rigola. Croyez le, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait s'occuper de sa petite araignée au grand dam de celle-ci... ou pas.

§§§

Fin de cet os ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt !

PS : vous pouvez toujours demander des os starker en review ou en message privé !


End file.
